Field
The present disclosure relates generally to metal straps for tying or bundling one or more items, and more particularly to metal straps having a wire cable with one end attached to a ferrule and a free end that can later be secured to the ferrule.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the use of photovoltaic arrays to provide electrical power in commercial, residential, and other environments has become popular. Photovoltaic arrays are typically composed of a number of photovoltaic modules set within a metallic frame, and a rail system that supports the photovoltaic modules. When installing a photovoltaic array, a number of photovoltaic modules are assembled onto the rail system. The metallic frames of the individual photovoltaic modules, and the structural pieces, e.g., the rails, on which the modules mount are generally made out of aluminum. Electrical power generated by such photovoltaic arrays is transferred to a distribution system using electrical cabling. Such electrical cabling is often routed along the rails and secured in place using plastic tie wraps, which often degrade in the weather over time.
Plastic cable ties and their accessories, such as mounting bases, have been in existence for many years. They are typically flat straps that limit the way the plastic cable ties can be can be wrapped around a bundle of items, or in tethering items to each other or to a support structure. The strength and durability of a plastic cable tie is dependent on the material that is used, as well as the shape and cross-sectional area of the plastic cable tie.